


Thanks Giving-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint plan to host a dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Giving-Hulkeye

Clint was sitting cleaning his bow and arrows when Bruce came in.

Bruce said,"Clint, I was thinking about hosting a thanks giving dinner."

Clint said, "Its not a bad idea. Lets keep it small, only other Avengers."

Bruce nodded, "It might be a good distraction from recent events,"

All people had been on edge since Shields fall. It would be a nice relaxing time together as a team.

Clint said, "We'll aso invite Cap's new friend Sam."

Bruce nodded.


End file.
